


over obsessed

by femboys4till



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Abduction, Affectionate Cruelty, Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Animalistic, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Cage, Cannibalism, Choking, Crossdressing, Crushing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Discipline, Dissection, Dominant Masochism, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Relationship, Human Ashtray, Kidnapping, Loss of Humanity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mein Teil, Moaning, Multi, Necrophilia, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pain, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Stabbing, Stalking, Stepping, Threats of Violence, Training, Violence, Violent Sex, Whipping, Wild Sex, boot licking, breaking fingers, feral sex, forced cuddling, kicking, primal, shock collar, underweight, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboys4till/pseuds/femboys4till
Summary: Flake spends years fantasizing over a strange woman in town, but now he took his chance and has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Christian Lorenz | Flake/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Frau Schneider/Everyone, Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz | Flake, Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Flake had a painful obsession. She showed up everywhere, from walking across his apartment building to the grocery store or the bank, chances are he would see her. He had never once spoken to her, he didn't even know her name, but every time he laid eyes on her, his heart melted for a quick moment. He couldn't begin to comprehend how to approach her, even as a short conversation with a stranger. of course they were similar age, but the way she dressed and conducted herself proved to be far above the 2 college friends still living together in their 40s. Neither men or women really turned him on throughout his life, but this was something more fetishy. “she” wasn't born a “she”; Flake couldn't tell if this was a sex change situation, or if it was a bit of “dress up”.   
His roommate, Paul, knew, he was the only one who really knew actually. He was the one who would have to listen to the flustered ramblings for hours after Flake came home, only to find the two barely just made eye contact at the checkout line. It was weird at first, but over time it just became a normal aspect of living with him. By the time he was taking quick pictures and hanging them in every visible corner of his room, Paul accepted it. Flake had learned her schedule, at 5 30 she got off work, and every weekday he would stare into the street, hoping to get a glimpse of her walking by. Paul started joining in, he found it weird and joked to Flake about it, but it felt good knowing that he was trusted to have been told something so deep and mentaly straining. it was obviously difficult for him to handle these kinds of emotions, it meant alot that Paul could sit down and listen to something this much, especially when it sounded like stereotypical serial killer warning signs.   
Flake leaned up against the smooth shower walls, the warm water hit his soapy skin and dripped down to his feet. He rubbed his fingers against his asshole, before cramming them in. His tight ass clenched around his thin fingers as he felt around for his prostate. He wrapped his hand around his cock. he stroked violently as he rubbed his insides. He pulled down his foreskin and stroked his tip. He huffed and tilted his head back, rolling his eyes up. The constant stream of water hid his tears as he thought about that woman. He wanted her dick thrusting through him, to feel her warm soft skin on her silky sheets. to smell her blonde fluffy hair and to lick her soft lips and to suck her small flat nipples. his light tears turned into bawling as he continued to jack off. He came and watched his white liquid pour into the drain with the water, loneliness hit him the hardest as he had to leave the shower.   
he often thought how weird this would be, knowing someone works themselves this much over you, but every single day he becomes more attached, and every day that idea is pushed further away. He looked to his night stand and held the picture next to his lamp. it was the favourite of any picture he's ever taken, she is looking straight at the camera, almost like she's posing. she's not smiling, but she's satisfied. She wore a tight pencil skirt, ending at her knees, and a matching suit jacket. she was in a pet supply store, he had followed her in as if he was shopping himself. she was looking through the cans of wet dog food, she would typically buy a whole shelf worth, a week and a half later she would come back for more. Flake wondered what kind of dogs she owned, must be pretty big, and there must be a couple by how much they eat. He shut his eyes with the frame on his chest, eventually drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul would be lying if he said this wasn't starting to get to him, his friend and roommate of over twenty years completely changed ever since that woman showed up. Recently he had dropped hints to Flake that he needs help, even leaving around numbers to therapist offices and hotlines. “he gets stressed easily, this is just his way of unwinding, it may not be conventional, but he seems happy” repeated through his head, everytime he sees notes and numbers get thrown away.   
“hey, you wanna go out tonight” Paul walked in on Flake looking out the window. “i know the office has been treating you kinda rough this past few weeks, why don't we have a few drinks and loosen up”   
“You just wanna get shitfaced and bring home just as drunk girls” he said, not looking away from the street.  
“I more so just want you out of the apartment. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you have almost no life. These two or three years after discovering her you've drawn back from society, not to mention it's a bit creepy. you know nothing about her, no personality, no history, no likes or dislikes. what if you finally meet her and she's an all around awful person? just come out and enjoy yourself for a night, meet some new people, you're still a good looking man, use it while you still can”  
Flake was honestly shocked, it was strange, being the first time he had ever been Paul has said anything against his behaviour. but it was true, he lost contact with all his school friends, exception for Paul, he isn't married, he shows up to work and has never talked to most of his coworkers. he could literally disappear and no one would notice, his boss will just fill his place, no one would call to check in if he's ok, the part of town is becoming old and rundown; the law would probably assume he ran into trouble with a gang and pronounce him dead, and Paul, he would probably be happy that such a depressing person isn't there to sink his always happy aura anymore.   
“I guess, if you want someone to hang out with” he slowly rose from his window sill.   
Paul laughed and wrapped his arm around Flake's shoulders. “THAT'S A GOOD BOY, now let's get you some fresh air and bitches on your dick” Flake smiled, but it felt like he was wearing a mask.  
Paul paid for both of their drinks, Flake was very much a lightweight so it didn't take him much to start kicking in. Flake genuinely began to enjoy himself again. Paul pulled in a few ladies throughout the night, but never managed to keep them for long. his night came to a quick stop, he glanced up and saw the very woman alone at a table. she was sipping a vodka martini and fixing some eye make up in a small hand mirror. “you're both drunk, might as well get years of stalking off your chest and talk to her” Paul slurred out, smacking Flakes ass and nudging towards her.   
step by step he worked through the crowds of people to her table. He stood at the opposite side of her, gaining her attention. “maam, i've seen you all over this part of town for a while, you always look stunning” he felt his heart beating into his neck, that was the most embarrassing thing he's ever said.  
she blushed and covered her mouth to chuckle, turning her head away. “i really mean it, you're gorgeous”  
“have a seat” she said smiling into her drink.   
Flake felt he was going to go mad on the adrenaline Paul watched from his original spot, he was absolutely astounded how well these two got off. Flake was talking like they were lifelong friends and the lady seemed to enjoy his humour. his rush tapered off and he fell back into his hole. “your husband probably doesn't want you flirting at the bar”  
“my “husband” id out of the question, i've... actually been looking for someone... to take his place”she reached under the table and grabbed his thigh, he began to heat back up and lost his words,  
“How unprofessional of me, how about I take you and your friend home, we can have a bit of privacy and sober up by tomorrow. i've barely touched my drink” she slid her glass to Flake and cocked her head  
“we would love to… i dont think ive gotten a name though” he downed the drink and set it infront of him, much stronger than he expected.   
“call me Schneider for now”   
“Schneider… Schneider, uh im Flake and that's...!” he looks around and saw his friend struggling to stand, making an ass of himself thinking he's smooth, “...thats Paul… we actually walked, i think he would appreciate it if we got a ride home in the morning”   
“oh you two don't need to worry any bit” she stood up and patted his shoulder “were starting to get old, i can't take much of the music and lights anymore, go pull over your friend and i can show you my to car”  
Paul had a swurve in his walk, but remained surprisingly coherent in his speech. Flake led the way in the parking lot, being used by Paul as a crutch. “i didn't think… you could do it… let alone going to her house after just meeting her, howd ya do it? show her your dick under the table? let her know what was commin her way? cause im know damn well… you're not a smooth talker” Paul leaned into Flake laughing lightly as he slurred his words out.  
“how do you know this is my car?” Flakes throat tightened, even if it was out of curiosity more than investigation. his heartbeat rang in his ears and he could barely speak. “i saw… you walk in...this is the one you came out of… right?”   
she smiled and unlocked the car, Flake and Schneider in front and Paul in back. before she could start the car, Flake looked at her fastening her seatbelt. “can we kiss?” he said in an almost whisper.   
“you're anxious aren't you?” He nodded and she delicately put her fingers under his chin, leaving a small peck. Flakes heart was ready to crawl out of his ribs, he wondered if she could hear it beat sitting next to him. She shifted gear, instead of putting her hand back on the wheel, she put it on his thigh, inching up and up. Automatic tasks such as breathing became painful chores, all he could think about was how horny he was, and how horny she must be right now. The ride was starting to get quite long, he looked around him, seeing the city life became sparse, instead, trees and overgrowth. “i only come in for work and play, i like to spend my free time far away from people, no one to bother me”  
The house was just short of a mansion, the pearly white walls reflected the moonlight in the night. Flake and Paul's eyes widened. “Calm down, it's just my husband's inheritance money” she smiled and opened the doors.   
The excitement leveled out in Paul pretty quick as he found the sofa to sleep on. Schneider tried to offer a spare room, but he insisted the couch was comfy enough. She held Flakes hands and nuzzled his nose, guiding him upstairs. Paul looked around the living room, massive works of art adorned to walls. The three sticking out in his mind were wedding photos, in each one this woman was in the arms of a different man. The first one was a chiseled and defined man, tall and wide, as he could crush paul and not break a sweat over it. The second depicted a bald man, very tall but quiet looking. The last one, the one he guessed is the most recent, had a man with dark spiky hair, looking almost bratty. This was probably the inheritance she was talking about. He fell asleep under the gaze of these men, forgetting their existence moments after they left his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Schneider clasped Flakes hand to lead him up a flight of stairs. Other than a dark red bed, a small night stand and large windows looking in, the room was rather empty, yet presentable. She sat at the side of the bed, waiting almost impatiently on Flake. he dropped his jeans to his ankles and pulled down his boxers, his erect cock planked out from his hips. “you've got a lot for someone your size” she slowly began to lift her skirt “but i think I win!”   
Flake gasped as he unbuttoned his shirt at the sight of her raging boner. He swooped in to touch her, but she held him back teasingly. “I think you have to work for this” she pushed him to his hands and knees, demanding him to stay right there. Flake could hear the clicks of her heels grow further away.   
Schneider returned almost entirely naked, only left was her stockings belted around her hips. She tossed a cold metal chain around Flakes neck, leaving just enough to slide a finger in, connecting to a long leather strap. She put two cylinders in his hand, each having a knob that twists. “do you know what these are?” she hovered over him “they go on my nipples, sucks them up and make them big”   
Flake rose up and caressed her flat chest, the clear cold plastic hitting her sensitive skin made her shiver. He twisted the handle, vacuuming her nipple out. she gave him a satisfied huff. the second one, he licked from the stomach up, giving her a little suck on the nipple, then applied the vacuum. This triggered a much stronger reaction from her, moaning and wrapping her legs around him. “you know just what to do! good boy! good boy!”   
Flake laid on top of her as he was being praised. He kissed her with years of desperation, desire and loneliness behind it. he dug deep inside her beautiful face, his tongue brushed hers. she didn't stop him, she pulled his leash in to feel his warm scrawny body on top hers. She grabbed a fist of hair and yanked him away, the two stared into their eyes and caught their breath, a line of spit broke off and fell on his chin. “bad boy Flake, bad bad boy! get that ass in the air to show me you're sorry”  
Flake was feeling a bit scared to take her huge cock, the most experiance he had with anal were his fingers, he didn't know if he can do it. she spread his bony cheeks and licked his tight asshole. “this is gonna be rough even for me” she spread lube over her massive dick and his cute little ass. she inserted two fingers to make way, before ramming just the head in. He yelled into his pillow, knowing the fat shaft was going to follow. Schneider gently pushed in and pulled out the first few times, but the tightness was doing nothing but tease. Flake felt his whole body collapse under her control, the pain was indescribable but the pleasure was multiple times more intense. behind him, the neat calm woman began grunting like an animal in his ear. “this is the tightest ass ive ever had the pleasure to fuck” she leaned in close and whispered to him.  
before she finished she pulled out completely, his body shook uncontrollably. She continued to jack off as she sat him on the ground. “I want to see your cute innocent face drenched in cum” she yelled, before a load shot out above an eyebrow, dripping down to mix in with his tears.   
She plucked the tubes off, her hard plump nipples proved to be irresistible to Flake. she kneeled above him, rubbing them in an inviting way. He wrapped his thin nut soaked lips over the nip, licking and sucking, all over the pec he left his little hickeys, marking his personal ladyboy. again he worked up to her lips, rubbing pinching and squeezing her swollen nipples.   
distracting her with a kiss, he wrapped an arm around to her ass, still covered in her panties. he pulled the crotch section to the side and fingered the asshole. his hard cock planted itself in between her thighs, he just nudged her up to get in a good position. Schneider looked down and helped him fuck her ass. she bounced up and down his dick, her poofy blonde hair in sync with each jump. Flake felt awful,but it only took a few minutes to cum, but it was the greatest moment he had ever felt in his life.  
“I still want to walk you around” she stood, she didn't seem to mind the cum dripping down her legs as she threw a robe around herself. Flake remained on his hands and knees as she picked up his lead. she walked him through the door and down the stairs, thankfully Paul was sleeping “that was a lot of hard work! you must be absolutely starving!”  
She pulled out a bowl from the refrigerator and threw it in the microwave. The bowl clinked on the kitchen floor in front of him. It was weird, highly processed meat, he ate the whole thing with no hands. Schneider patted his head and complimented him, about how well behaved he is, no different than a dog. But she gave him a sense of pride in something so degrading. He sat up on his knees to tell her he was done, she rubbed his belly and kissed his cheek. “all full? it's time to go to bed”  
She yanked him out of the kitchen. He liked to follow behind, he started to get small glimpses of her ass moving as she walked up the stairs. she snuggled him under the covers and attached his lead to the bed frame. she crawled in next to him kissing his nose and holding him close. “We're not going to wash? were kinda gross” Flake broke character to ask.  
“I want to be gross with you a little bit longer” she licked off the drying cum off his face.   
he laid next to her staring into her eyes, his whole life fought up to this moment, just to be here with her. her eyes shut and she slept peacefully next to him, he tried not to move, fearing the kicks of his chains would wake her. He placed a hand on her hip and put his face inches to her. Flake couldn't ask for anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

Schneider woke up, 4:15. She stepped downstairs to the basement, careful not to alert any of her guests. the door creaked open, behind Till sat on all fours, ecstatic to see her. He jumped up pulling on her robe, normally she would be fine, but she kicked him off, making a shh noise behind a finger. He moped to the corner and fell to his side sulking, back facing out to her. years of her “training” left a permanent home all over his body, puffy scars and burn markings, he was a little naughty compared to the other two, but mostly he has moved on from training.   
She pulled out a kennel, meant for massive strong dogs, leaving the door open for easy access. Paul slept on the sofa still in his daytime clothes. she threw him over her shoulder, hoping he was a heavy sleeper. She had a rough time balancing down the stairs, she laid him down at the base of the stairs to catch her breath. Till looked over from his corner to the new smells, he slowly crawled over, just to get shooed away. she folded him into a fetal position and delicately slid him into the cage. “I know you're excited just wait” she whispered to Till, his curiosity was getting on her nerves, she questioned if he even understood anymore, but he backed off knowing his presence was bothersome.  
Her next challenge was Flake. He was thankfully a bit lighter, she carried him bridal style, rebalancing herself at every step. Flake slid in next to Paul, facing the opposite direction, she shut and locked the doors locks immediately, knowing they could wake up at any moment. She pet the brownish blonde hair hanging out from the thin bars, still very soft and light.  
Till became very interested in Flake, sniffing him up and down. The recent smell of sweat and familiar body fluids covered him. it was a beautiful smell. He stood on his knees onto the cage touching and licking what he could of the fresh new body. He knew this was either a new toy or fresh food. Schneider laughed. “they'll wake up soon to introduce themselves, don't worry”  
Till licked Flakes back through the wires repeatedly. He opened his eyes, he felt uncomfortable and… wet. his collar and leash were still on his neck, before him were crossing wires, the same digging into his bare skin. next to his curled up body, a door with three padlocks, as well as other modifications on the hinges. He barely had room to turn around to see what was tasting up his bony spine. Till trudged around before Flake, he had really taken a liking to this new guy. He placed his hand through the thick wire and licked his lips. his fingers looked as if they had been broken and healed wrong-many many times, his teeth were dark and rotting, his leathery skin had no inch unscared and he was easily double Flakes body weight. Flake stared into his eyes, a human soul now a lost cause, trapped in this monster shell.  
Till nawed at the bars, his terrified paralyzation turned into frantic crying, trying to break open the doors, only to rile the beast up some more. He screamed and held Paul's arms, now awake and fully aware. his wide smile showed off his horrible teeth as He crawled on top, he looked down over Paul, looking right into his life fearing eyes. he started drooling, almost foaming, another large man crawled out, he was bald and thinner, he was painted in a white substance covering most of his body, his presence was almost calming in the moment. Till began to bark as the other man walked close in, starting to bark or whatever he could make with his human vocal cords.   
he stepped closer, Till jumped onto him. the two swore they heard a crack as they hit the floor. Till bit and clawed the other man, pinning him down and laying on top of him. The guy left a deep painful yell. Tills teeth buried into the rough skin around his shoulder blades, the man fighting him off. Schneider stomped down, kicking Till in the stomach at full force, visibly enraged. he let go and crawled back to the cage against Flake, blood covering his teeth and dripping down his neck. “cant get twenty fucking minutes with you shits” she huffed, checking the bite marks.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS” Flake screamed through his tears.   
“don't you want this? to be with me forever? all those pictures you took, or watching me at your window sill, following me in the store? i'm not an idiot” Till snuggled into her shoulder, small amounts of blood wiping onto her robe. She put her hand in his hair petting the oily black strands.   
“I mean it, you are the most depressing man i've met, your pathetic underweight body set you up for failure when you were born, had i taken any longer you would have probably hanged yourself” She stuck a cigarette between her teeth, lighting and taking the first blow.   
She stood up and walked around to face Paul, blowing smoke into his face. “Your friend here actually tried, even if it took lots of alcohol, and pills even?” Paul's face pleaded guilty. “i mean this in full offence, you are worthless, both of you. you are DOGS” she stood up and kicked the kennel, nearly tipping it over.  
flake wrapped his arms around himself and cried into his knees. she walked and grabbed a pistol off a table, walking back and snuffing the cigarette into Flakes open skin. gun in hand, she entered all the numbers, popping the locks off. “show everyone, how good you behaved last night! and say hi!” grabbing the leather strip and pulling it out, pointing the gun directly to Paul.  
Till was beyond excited as Flake walked out on all fours. The locks clicked back the door shut, and Till mounted his bent over body. there was no penetration despite the major erection, the humping seemed to be more an act of dominance rather than sex. Flake stood still, both these people were very dangerous, and he didn't quite have the body to handle the massive man beating him senseless. “you must be familiar with my little Angel are you? it seems he really likes you”  
Paul had an instant realization, these two men were in the wedding photos. the once handsome and clean men, now unrecognizable from the dirt, blood and whatever else was caking their face. He looked around swearing there was a third. Schneider pulled a large black box off a shelf of “toys”. unzipping what appeared to originally be a suitcase, inside the stained inner fabric, another man curled up and shaking. his mouth, wrists and ankles were wrapped in duct tape. She stepped on his face, making him look towards Flake and the cage. He looked far better than the other two, his skin still looked smooth and cleaner, his hair was not matted and the treatment still very much phased him. his sunken eyes trembled as he stared out, the light must have been hurting him. “These are your new friends, start being good and you might get to meet them some more” she folded him back inside, zipping up before he thought of busting out. back up on the shelf he went, silent other than the soft crying.   
Schneider knocked Till off and walked Flake around the room. “Oli look up sweetheart!” he turned around, he still looked as if he had a grasp on his humanity, even smiling as he got close. Till sat right next to her leg, staring up and her and moaning, tossing around his metal bowl around her. “oh of course you guys haven't eaten!”  
She fastened literal shackles around Flakes wrists, holding his arms right out as he sat on the floor. Laying down three bowls and three cans, Till sat close, quite impatiently. Once the first can was empty he dragged it away to eat by himself. Oli walked up to the second one filled, eating much slower and more polite than the feral animal in the corner. The third bowl went into the kennel with Paul. “enjoy” she laughed   
She put an empty can to Flakes face. “does all this seem familiar”   
“that's the… the dog food you buy in bulk”  
“oh good boy! you know why this stuff reminds me of you?” Flake tried to speak, admitting to the photos he had taken “it's the photos, ive seen you before but never payed any attention, but that day i was just buying for my sweet little dogs, i knew i had someone on my ass, someone who would actually care to do some digging on me, i can't have my secrets come to light, you understand?” she held the sharp peeled off lid to the center of his chest, pushing in just enough to break skin and bleed. it felt like jagged razor blades catching his thin skin.  
“i waited for you, waited and waited, I even started to stalk you to an extent” she dragged the metal down his chest, slowly.   
“then you fell right in” she smeared the blood across his stomach, then rubbed that hand across her face. her face covered in a dark red, she widened her eyes and looked right at him. “You could have not talked to me, you could have not taken my pictures, not watch me, not even dream of me. but you wanted to be with me, and don't worry, you'll have me the rest of your life”  
She flipped herself around to the stairs, turning off the main lights, leaving a small light bulb left to illuminate the room. Till and Oli had free range of the house while the basement door was open, the massive electric collar served as a reminder to the lethal voltage they would receive if they step over that invisible fence. Till walked upstairs to follow his beloved owner, Oli stayed back as a companion to the new frightened guests.


	5. Chapter 5

Till crawled downstairs, making a direct path to Flake. His arms had been outstretched for a few hours, but they were beginning to burn. Till put his head right at his stomach, sniffing around and licking the dried blood. his dirty fingernails let themselves in under the fresh scabs, peeling them back for the warm fresh blood behind it. Till suckled at his belly, “stop” he whispered. he perked his head up and drew back a bit. he leaned in close, and kissed Flake, it wasn't like any kiss he ever had, but it was probably all what Till remembers. Flake leaned his head in to show him what he really means, opening his mouth with his tongue.   
Till melted to his neck, sucking on his skin. He left about a dozen hickeys down his neck and chest, taking a favouring to his nipples. He sucked them hard, licking them raw. Flake looked down at him “you're really are sweet aren't you? you shouldn't be here… none of us should” the glazed over look in his eyes showed he didn't really understand what he said, but he knew he was doing a good job.  
He slid further down Flakes body, leaving little kiss marks. He grabbed Flakes cock. sticking straight up he played with the foreskin, up and down over the head. Till opened his mouth, tongue cupping the incoming tip. Flake got squirmy in Tills control, Schneider taught him how to give a good blowjob. He pulled his legs up by instinct, but he didn't seem to mind getting squished. Till bobbed up and down between his legs, he clenched his toes and bent his back forwards. He breathed heavily as Till kept sucking, his whole cock down his throat, not a thought of gagging. Flake came right down his throat, as Till pulled the cock out, he licked the tip to double check for every drop.   
Till re positioned himself above Flake, his dick straight up as well. The once gentle giant spread his legs, feeling like the force would tear him down the middle. He put his cock in his ass abruptly, Flake clenched his teeth and hissed. Till wrapped his large hands around his thin waist, pulling at him like he wanted to rip the chains off the wall. Thrusting was accompanied with bouncing him forcefully, a small bulge poked out his sunken stomach each stroke in. Tears streamed down Flakes face, his raw cock felt like shredding his insides. So much poured into him at once, Till hummed and drooled as he came. He pulled out. Flakes ass looked like a white waterfall as more cum continued to drip out.   
Till licked the tears off his cheeks, though he was still crying and panting. He locked his head into Tills neck, resting there. Till wrapped his arms around Flakes naked body, inching in to hold him tight. Flake bawled over Tills should, he only wrapped himself further around, reaching his hands up to feel his hair. Flake knew this was most likely to most affection he will receive in a long time


	6. Chapter 6

Paul threaded his fingers through the wires, messing with the locks. These locks were old and had clearly taken a beating, he jumped between the three begging one would give out. His hands curled around the top, pulling it apart, until a sudden pop. the combination dial and loop completely separated, clanking to the ground. He had two more to go.  
Oliver woke up to the metals rustling next to him. Paul looked over, waving his hand. “hey big guy, wanna help me with these last two, they're pretty worn down and you look strong enough to bust them open!” He whispered  
Oli sat and stared quietly at Paul. “come on i promise this will help you in the long run, just pull them apart” he continued to beg  
Oliver backed up and lowered his head, still staring straight before him. “i know you can do it just like i did! it will be qui-” he was interrupted by a loud banging against his cage.   
Schneider leaned above him, an angry smile across her face. “How about I help you?” she kicked the broken lock out of the way, entering the series of letters and numbers.  
she pulled him out, pointing the same pistol at him. He lay on the floor staring down the barrel in front of him. “it's a bit rude that all your friends are nude, you still have all your clothes on… how about you undress… completely”   
Paul removed his t-shirt, Schneider tilted her head in observation. He unbuckled his belt, watching her lick and bite her lips, his jeans sliding down his golden legs. He laid on the floor in his socks and briefs, the pile of clothes next to him. Schneider put her finger on the trigger. “i said completely”   
Paul gritted his teeth and slid off his socks, right then left. He began to remove his underwear, his bare ass making him shiver on the cold unfinished concrete basement floor. “That's right, come this way to get dressed” she pointed out a path to follow, gun aiming to his nape.   
on his hands and knees he led the way she had shown him, it was to a closet built into the basement walls. Till whimpered as she opened it. inside the doors, hundreds of leather straps and chains leashes, collars and harnesses dangled down. She chose a thick two layer leather collar, a few millimetres thick, nearly taking up his whole short neck. It fit him tightly, uncomfortable for long term wear, but it looked nice, and his feelings don't matter.   
The back of the closet screwed into the walls, straps similar to the one around Paul's neck, but smaller, and clamps right above them. He kneeled against the wall, arms in an upward position. Till cried as she fasted Paul's hand into the makeshift set up, heavy anxiety running through both of them. “those little fingers love to break shit, so this is what i think is fair” Paul let out a blood curdling scream as she bends his pinky fingers out, unable to move from the clamps holding his hands in place.  
Till cried and screamed, his hands covering his face. his fingers bent different directions, implying he's had the same treatment, if not multiple times. pauls little finger pointed 90 degrees from their original position, unable to move, he moaned in agony as Schneider grabbed the ring fingers. she pulled them towards her, breaking the bones over the clamps. He yelled and thrashed. she daintily played with his middle finger, snapping them just like she had earlier, though one at a time instead of synchronized. The pain was unbearable, each snap and crack hurt much more than the last. his intense screams and begs were only met with laughter. she grabbed an index finger, folding it into the side like the pinky. Paul was sweating, his heartbeat was audible. She swirled his last finger gently, yanking it down, Paul's eight fingers were all broken.  
Schneider freed his wrists, he fell to the side and began convulsing violently. a pool of urine formed around his shaking sweating body. He was having a seizure, he was seizing and Schneider only laughed, kicking him into his own piss. his hands laid by his face, most fingers held their shape, but two hanged, the bone completely shattered and pulled apart from its other half.   
she pulled the black box off the shelf, the man still folded up inside. “you're still alive, i guess you have to eat too” she whispered loudly, ripping the tape off. she began dishing out all their food, interrupted by a moaning  
Paul woke up tired and sore, his hands felt numb. He was completely confused, he was cold and his fingers twisted in on each other, but he couldn't even name why. Schneider loomed over him, laughing hysterically. She yanked his collar, trying to get him back into his cage, he felt brain dead. she looked in his kennel, his bowl still full “you've not touched yesterday's meal? you must not want it then!” handing the bowl to Till, still shaking out of fear, and patted his thick hair.   
Paul knew she was speaking, but it was like listening to a foreign language. the added stares of faces he couldn't distinguish distressed him even more, add the sounds of their wet eating. He curled up and stared through the bars in his cage, he felt somewhat safe when the door was locked. he knew that


	7. Chapter 7

Flake woke to a wet crunching and a weight on his lap. Till slept curled up, head resting on his legs. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the darkness, just enough light peered through the door. Pauls laid, his back faced him in the dim light, breathing heavily and a rough chewing sound. “...Paul?”   
He rose slowly to turn to the sound. A layer of blood covered his face, heavy around the mouth. he trembled. below him, his arms carried his body, showing Flake his hands. Fingers were missing, bite marks bruised up and downs his hands and wrists. He opened his mouth, spitting out an entire finger he had eaten off. Till scuttled over, shoving it in his mouth before Oliver thought about eating it. “Paul? what's wrong? why?” Flake whispered.  
Tears spilled down Paul's face, mixing in with the blood. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. “it hurts, it fucKING HURTS” Paul repiditaly rammed his head onto the floor, hitting the the wires that dug into his skin for the past day. “IT HURTS” he continued to yell.  
The lights flickered on, a familiar shadow stood before him. He looked up at her, forehead cut open, blood all over his body and cage, beginning to leak out. She put a flat hand to the door in front of his face. “what's wrong baby?”   
Paul looked her in the eyes “it hurts, you hurt me”   
she opened the two remaining locks and had him crawl out, his blood drenching her silk skirt. She held his mangled hands in hers, still bleeding profusely. He felt weak. “im sorry, but how else are you going to learn?”   
he laid his head on her chest, out of loosing his balance rather than trusting her, his breathing hitched. “I don't want to live anymore”   
Schneider held the back off his head, kissing his scalp. His body limped in her arms, yet he still had some breath in him. she carried the bloody body bridal style up the stairs, his mauled hands dangling.   
Paul's lifeless body sat neatly on a cold metal table. Schneider felt no reason to inflict more suffering to his breathing corpse, she would get no reaction out of it. Tilting the chin up, a cold blade opened his neck, finally killing him. She ripped at his neck, ripping his neck off his body. Two fingers spread his limp lips apart and she raised her skirt. back and forth, she bounced his head on her cock. she threw her head back, cumming into his severed throat.   
his head fell into a black plastic bag, she cut his chest and stomach, sorting out the good and the bad flesh. Large chunks of his muscles ripped off his bones, sorting it into a large flesh pile. She threw his stripped bones and remaining organs into the bag with his head. tying it tightly and wrapping it multiple times in more trash bags. She dropped the chunks of meat into a funnel, leading into a series of sharp gears. turning the handles manually, the meat grounded into a large metal bowl. wrapping the bowl, she pushed out a space in the fridge and placed Paul inside.   
Schneider dragged the bags out to the back, a large wooded area leading to fields all around. Had she known this all before she would have dug her holes, nearly two meters down. she crawled out, kicking the bag in. she slid the dirt back over and packed it tightly back into the ground, causing her hours of time and energy. Morning had been dark again, she began to develop a small burn from her bare skin touching the sun's light.   
Schneider dragged her feet and stood on her back porch, exhaustively lighting a cigarette, blood now dry on her arms and clothes. she huffed and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. She opened the glass door, Till sitting obediently waiting for her. She pet his head and tugged the harness towards the basement door, locking behind him.   
Schneider poured a reasonable amount of bleach into a bucket and filled the rest with water, mopping up the blood off the tiles and table. She kicked the shoes off her exhausted feet and massaged them on the floor, making her realize she still has blood on her clothes and hair. she moaned and rolled her eyes standing up, stripping in the middle of the room. she dropped the clothes into another plastic bag, figuring it's easier to buy new ones than to wash out the stains.


	8. Chapter 8

Till straddled Shackled Flake on the floor, licking and kissing his face. He had moved past acceptance and began to enjoy Till's affection, and it seemed to be the only time he could be the lover he was meant to be. He giggled and squirmed under Till, not that he had much space to move. Schneider kicked him off forcefully, still drenching wet from showering and wrapped in a towel.   
She unlocked Flake, fingering through likely hundreds of different number combinations in her head. He could finally sit up, stretching his sore muscles. his stomach sunk into his body, only emphasizing his underweight body. She positioned Richard next to him, literally shaking in her hands. She opened her towel, between her legs her massive erection pumped before them. “Richard, show the new guy how I like it” Till crawled in front of her, getting kicked in the stomach. ‘I wasn't talking to you’ he dipped his head in shame and layed next to Oliver.   
On all fours, Richard kneeled before her, kissing her feet. She reached over and grabbed a belt, holding it over him as he worked up her thin legs. He dropped out his tongue, licking the length. He continued to shake, he sealed his lips around the foreskin covered tip, licking it back and forth. his eyes trembled up to look at hers, he felt warm tears fill the bottom lids. Richard started slowly swallowing Schneiders dick, only making it half way before his throat forced it back out. He took out his mouth and hacked, receiving multiple hits to the back.   
Richard tried again, his face red and wet, blood trickled down the side of his body. He kissed Schneiders head, sliding the cock back down. the hair on the back of his head was grabbed, forcing him to take the entire length. all Flake could focus on was the gagging, the choking as she held his head there, a smile creeping on her face from his suffering. she let go and he pulled away again, hunching over on his elbows. He vomited on the floor, all clear and watery, it has been a while since either one has eaten. Schneider pointed to Flake, her boney fingers turning to usher him over. He obeyed, sitting next to Richard, still coughing up whatever his body could pull up. He closed his eyes and sucked her dick diligently, much like his first night here, she let out a satisfied huff as Flake swallowed her cock.  
“good boy! what a good boy!” she yelled, holding his dull brown hair in her hands. He felt excited by the compliments, he lifted his hands off the ground to caress her thigh, receiving a quick whip down his back. “your overstepping your boundaries dear”  
He kept his hands on the ground, but continued lovingly sucking her cock. he closed his eyes from the tortured men watching him, imagining the Schneider he once imagined standing above him. his lips wrapped around her large dick, his face looking like he was in the middle of a daydream, he still sucked her off hard. Flake took down the entire shaft before feeling the cum bust through his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his transvestite girlfriend, the lines between his sweet angel and slave owner had become more and more blurred. Schneider pet his hair, now beginning to get oily and tangled, he felt relief knowing she liked it.   
“you're such a good boy! yes you are!” she held a pile of cold meat before his face, the hunger in him nearly jetted out at the open food. “are you hungry? i think you deserve a reward” she jammed the chunk of meat between Flakes jaws, it tasted like raw ground beef, but seemed a bit sweeter. she still had the piles in her hands, he lunged to her, biting off pieces. she put her bare foot over his exposed penis, adding more pressure, even the little bit caused him to tense up.  
“my big boys need to eat too, stop being so greedy” she threw half to the ground before Oliver, obediently licking it up. the bowl klinked on the hard floors, Till crept in on all fours slowly to examine the fresh meat. Oli, done with his half, moved his head towards Till's meal, earning him a bite to the neck as he tried to protect his food. the contents covered his face whereas Flake and Oliver ate somewhat normal. Till dove into an old mattress used as a doggy bed of sorts, rubbing his back and face over the ripping fabric, giving himself a little purr. This little ritual seemed to indicate he was done eating.  
rattling against concrete caught Flakes attention, approaching him were more chains. now Schneider gave a more gentle aura as she clicked his collar and the wall chain together, once again petting his head and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Richard, on the other hand, dragged by the neck on his knees and attached to the wall as well, pulling and crying before a kick in the face. “this behaviour put you in the box”   
Flake had a small, almost depleted pillow and a blanket with stains and holes to cover him, he curled up in the corner to sleep. something morbid in him beginning to love his new home


End file.
